Morgan le Fay
from Arthurian legend |fullname = Morgan le Fay |occupation = Dark Sorceress |alignment = Bad |minions = Cassandra, Nicole, Bronwyn |enemies = The Runaways (Alex Wilder, Gert Yorkes, Nico Minoru, Chase Stein, Molly Hernandez, Karolina Dean), Tina Minoru |powers = Magic |weapons = Ceremonial Blade |fate = Banished back to the Dark Dimension |quote = "What would you like Nico? I'm here for you." |affiliations = Wizard}} Morgan le Fay is a Marvel Comics supervillain. This version of the Morgan le Fay character was created by Stan Lee and Joe Maneely. Appearances Marvel Animation ''Ultimate Spider-Man Morgan appears in the ''Ultimate Spider-Man episode "Halloween Night at the Museum" (a crossover with Jessie). She is accidentally freed from her armor imprisonment at her museum by Jessie Prescott during the Ross Kids visit to the museum as she plans to claim the sword and cause the end of the world. Spider-Man comes to their aid as Morgan le Fay brings the exhibits (consisting of a skeleton, the Tyrannosaurus skeleton, a Triceratops skeleton, two wax caveman statues, a giant earthworm statue) to life while placing a jack-o'-lantern on a security guard turning him into Jack O'Lantern. Following the fight with Jack O'Lantern and the evasion of some exhibits, Morgan le Fay makes another attempt at the sword where she transforms Mrs. Kipling into a dragon. Morgan le Fay then attacks Jessie as she uses the sword to combat Morgan le Fay. After blasting the sword out of Jessie's hands, Morgan le Fay grabs the sword in order to blot out the sun and become the true heir of Camelot. After Ravi regained control of Mrs. Kipling, Jessie places the sword back onto the armor as Morgan le Fay is re-imprisoned. ''Avengers Assemble Morgan le Fay appears in the episode "Weirdworld" as the ruler of Weirdworld. She allies with Bruce Banner, who had been separated from the Hulk, to destroy Hulk once and for all. The plan is complicated with the arrival of Captain Marvel and Black Widow, who Morgan le Fay manages to capture until Banner finally incapacitates Hulk and brings him to Morgan le Fay. However, Morgan reveals that she intends to absorb Hulk's essence for herself rather than destroy him. Banner then double-crosses Morgan and frees his friends as Morgan le Fay summons minions to fight them. After falling into Morgan's magic chamber, Banner and Hulk are fused back together and overwhelm Morgan le Fay, forcing Morgan le Fay to retreat. Marvel Cinematic Universe Runaways Morgana appears in the third season, portrayed by Elizabeth Hurley. Gallery ''Ultimate Spider-Man Morgan le Fay USMWW 01.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 1.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 2.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 3.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 4.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 5.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 6.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 7.png 5437085352023.jpg Morgan Le Fay Marvel USMWW.png|A freshly released Morgan le Fay Morgan Le Fay USWW 8.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 9.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 10.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 11.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 12.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 13.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 14.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 15.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 16.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 17.png Morgan Le Fay USWW 18.png ''Marvel Super Hero Adventures'' MSHA Morgan le Fay.png ''Runaways'' Runaways - 3x06 - Merry Meet Again - Meeting Morgan.jpg Runaways - 3x06 - Merry Meet Again - Morgan Wizard Company.jpg Runaways - 3x06 - Merry Meet Again - Nico at Party.jpg Runaways - 3x06 - Merry Meet Again - Morgan and Karolina.jpg Runaways - 3x06 - Merry Meet Again - Morgan Spell.jpg Runaways - 3x06 - Merry Meet Again - Ritual.jpg Runaways - 3x06 - Merry Meet Again - Morgan Knife.jpg Video games Morgan le Fay Defeated.png|Morgan Le Fay in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Miscellaneous AVENWORLD2014012-int2-3-ce2c2.jpg Morgan le Fay (Earth-616) from Avengers World Vol 1 10 001.jpg|Morgan le Fay in the original Marvel Comics Runaways - Season 3 - Morgan le Fay.jpg|Morgan le Fay on the Runaways poster Category:TV Animation characters Category:Arthurian Legends Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Animated characters Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:English characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Runaways characters Category:Acquired characters